


Space Goose

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Crack, Crossover, Don’t repost to another site, EAD Birthday Bash, Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021, Gen, Goose Saves the Crewmates, Impostor Blue (Among Us), Impostor Purple (Among Us), Protectiveness, Ship of Beans, Silly, Snack Euphoria, Space Mop, Unconventional Jam Works, We <3 Jellies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: The Imposters would have gotten away with it if it hadn’t been for that pesky Goose.*Written for the Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash.*
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Space Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



It all began with a mischievous goose upon a space station.

Rumours of imposters lurking within the walls had put all the crewmates on edge, so when a goose waddled down their halls, they could scarcely believe it. What had been most perplexing was it’s insistence on attending emergency meetings, honking loudly as if contributing and the  _ theft _ .

The shameless, blatant  _ theft _ of important items.

Lime remembered being in the middle of card scans, which honestly? Never went well. Swipe after swipe was met with failure, making her nervous. By the monitors, Blue’s intense expression was nevertheless on her.

Watching, waiting for continuous failure to confirm his suspicions - that Lime was one of the Impostors.

A ridiculous notion, given everything she had done for the crew in terms of mechanic and science work. Blue turned towards her, damning accusations posed on the tip of his tongue.

Her hand trembled, and then, the plastic card was gone.

They both glanced over in time to see that infernal goose darting out the door, wings flapping in grandiose defiance. Lime gave chase, unaware of the tightened fists forming behind her.

xxx

The Imposter in Purple seethed with rage.

The lights were out, with only himself and Orange in Electrical. As the crewmate chatted away, unaware of the danger he was in with his back turned, trying to repair disconnected wires, the Imposter had the  _ perfect _ opportunity to  _ kill _ .

Faint sounds of approaching footsteps signalled the arriving company, but there was still a chance.

If only that  _ blasted _ bird didn’t perch upon the vent, blocking the only escape route.

The Imposter glared at the goose, who only hissed demeaningly in return.

xxx

The goose kept finding them.

The cameras were broken by violent wing strikes.

Decontamination doors closed between Hunter and prey at the last moment.

Backsides were pecked incessantly by a relentless goose in the vents.

In other words, the Impostors were not having a good day. Every attempt to sneak up on a crewmate ended abysmally, all thanks to a persistent goose.

They decided the goose had to go.

Purple and Blue encountered the wary bird in the cafeteria, ready to kick their speedy hunting instincts into gear to eliminate the pesky creature and continue their primary objective.

The goose did not go quietly into the night.

Honking and hissing with reckless abandon, the feathered foe flapped and fled from table to table, avoiding the barb like tongues from sudden gaping mouths and grasping hands.

Webbed feet slapped wildly across the floor, but Blue was in hot pursuit. Just as the goose seemed within grappling distance, the nimble bird ducked out the way and knocked something over as they went.

The Imposter overstepped, a boot landing on something stringy and wet. A pole propelled upwards, striking him straight and true upon the face, before he fell to the floor.

Blue grumbled beneath his breath, wondering what he had done to deserve this.

Purple fared no better, clattering into a nearby collection of tins and jars, which emptied all over the floor and himself. As multicoloured jam, jellies and beans smeared everywhere, he spat and cursed, then stopped when his vision landed upon the goose once more.

The condiment covered goose stood proudly upon the table, a flicker of something far darker and malevolent than the Imposters ever hoped to understand.   
  


Blue and Purple froze in shock.

A webbed foot pressed teasingly against a big button on the table. As if in slow motion, the Imposters could only watch as the goose committed, pushing down with all its might and setting off the emergency meeting alarm.

And the goose spread their jam, jelly and bean stained wings out, honking in glorious victory.

xxx

Sometimes, on a quiet night in space, those surviving crewmates speak of the goose that identified the Imposters, saving all their lives.

The Imposters in Purple and Blue crew suits were dragged to the ejection lock while the goose pecked hungrily at the streams of strawberry jam, marmalade jelly and the occasional beans decorating the floor.

The goose had fallen in love, pining for the flavoured delights that had been denied him all his life.

The crewmates didn’t have the heart to refuse the goose their banquet, and simply let their hero feast late into the night.

By the next morning, the goose had vanished (along with several of their belongings.)

They say that a cluster of white stars in the shape of a glimmering white goose can be found, twinkling with all their stored treasures, and if the time comes for their return, a faithful HONK births a path of starlight towards the troubled location.

Our Goose Hero shall always return.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash for Lunarium, who requested an Untitled Goose Game and Among Us crossover.
> 
> OH GODDESS WHAT HAVE I DONE
> 
> Honestly, when I first decided to take part in this exchange, really step outside my comfort zone, I had no idea what to expect. I went for a crack written fairly seriously approach, while making nods to random things in the story.
> 
> The reference to the jam, jellies and beans came from the Additional Tags - Unconventional Jam Works, We <3 Jellies, Snack Euphoria and Ship of Beans. That’s why the Goose loved the food so much. 😆
> 
> The Space Mop tag got a reference, along with the good old Sideshow Bob rake bit.
> 
> I just really wanted to have fun with this because the crossover prompt was fun, so I hope I did it justice and I hope you liked it. 🥰
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
